


dance in the dark

by deepbutdazzlingdarkness



Series: the thirst is real [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbutdazzlingdarkness/pseuds/deepbutdazzlingdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly hard day at work, Magnus helps Alec relieve some tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance in the dark

These days when Magnus comes to the Institute, Alec is usually waiting for him with a smile and a kiss, no matter who else is around. (Magnus particularly enjoys this habit of his on those thankfully rare occasions when Maryse is in town and he’s able to watch her turning red out of the corner of his eye while he kisses Alec hello, always with more tongue than usual just to watch her squirm.) So when Magnus steps out of his usual portal to only see Isabelle, he can’t help but be disappointed.

But of course, Alec is a busy man and so is he, so Magnus sets aside his feelings and focuses on the reason he’s actually here, which is to do his monthly refreshing of the magical wards protecting the Institute. Normally, this wouldn’t have to be done quite so frequently, but with Valentine’s newly created Shadowhunters still roaming the city, Magnus doesn’t want to take any chances.

Isabelle walks with Magnus while he works, not to keep an eye on him like most Shadowhunters would, but just to talk as they make their way around the building. Magnus appreciates the company, and he does his best to keep up his end of the conversation as Izzy chatters about this and that. Eventually they get caught up in a discussion about shoes that distracts Magnus enough to put Alec out of his mind for a good fifteen minutes.

Of course, that immediately ends when they leave the ops center and Magnus stops in his tracks, seeing Alec across the way in the training room, hitting a punching bag like he wishes it could hit back.

“Go,” Izzy says with a smile and a wave of her hand. “I know you love me, but I’m not your favorite Lightwood. I better be your second favorite though,” she calls after Magnus as he walks away.

“Of course, my dear,” Magnus reassures her with a wink, turning back around briefly to say goodbye before making his way over to Alec, who’s dressed only in baggy basketball shorts.

As many times as it has happened before (which is far too many to count at this point), Magnus will _never_ get used to seeing his boyfriend shirtless. He’s not always struck dumb like he was the first time he showed up at the Institute and happened upon Alec working out without a shirt on, but there’s always at least a moment where all Magnus can do is sigh happily and admire Alec’s perfect figure: his shoulders, his arms, those abs that look like they could have been carved by Raziel himself, and Christ, especially that _chest_. Okay, so Magnus may have a bit of a fixation. But honestly, who could blame him?

Alec’s back is to him at the moment, but Magnus can tell from the tension in his shoulders and the rivulets of sweat soaking his hair and dripping down his spine that Alec has been at it for a while, with a purpose.

“I wouldn’t want to be whoever’s face you’re picturing,” Magnus says once he gets close enough to be in earshot. “Your parents?”

Alec stills the punching bag with his hand and turns around in surprise. “Magnus! Oh shit, I…I forgot you were coming. No, I’ve been dealing all day with these… _people_ who can't keep their _ignorant fucking mouths shut_ ,” he says through gritted teeth, “And after hours of that, eventually I managed to get away, but I came straight here, and I must have lost track of time. I’m glad to see you though,” he finishes, breathing heavily and finally smiling a bit despite his obvious tiredness and frustration. “I’d kiss you, but well, I don’t want to get you all sweaty.”

Normally, Magnus wouldn’t mind a little sweat, but he _is_ wearing a priceless vintage silk jacket, so he doesn’t protest. “Don’t worry, darling, you can make it up to me _later_ ,” he says with a wink and a conspicuous glance up and down Alec’s shiny, heaving torso. “Y’know, now that I’m here, I think I have a better idea how you can let off some steam.”

“I’ll _bet_ you do,” Alec smirks, taking a step closer.

“Not _that_ , get your mind out of the gutter,” Magnus laughs as he walks past his boyfriend to grab two wooden staffs off a nearby rack, tossing one to Alec. “What do you say?”

“You want to spar?” Alec asks incredulously. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d be insulted by that tone,” Magnus teases. “What, you don’t think I can _take_ you?”

“I—” Alec starts to speak but then abruptly shuts his mouth, his cheeks getting pinker in a way that has nothing to do with his previous physical exertion. “Dressed like that though?”

“Darling, I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back,” Magnus grins. “What I’m wearing will _hardly_ make a difference. But you’re right, I should probably change first.” He snaps his fingers and when the blue smoke clears, he’s dressed simply, in a white t-shirt and gray yoga pants.

“Better?” Magnus asks innocently as he bends over to pick up the staff he dropped a minute ago, knowing how much Alec loves seeing him in casual clothes. He hides a smile as Alec stutters out a response before declaring, “Let’s get started.”

They take their positions on the mat, and at the count of three, Magnus immediately strikes, swinging his staff in a neat arc. Alec easily blocks the hit with his own staff, pushing Magnus away from him. They continue in this manner for a few minutes, but no matter how much Magnus tries to provoke him, Alec refuses to go on the offensive, instead working only to keep himself from getting hit.

If Alec were a Mundane, Magnus would assume that he’s just tired from his already extensive workout, but from personal experience he knows that Alec has _more_ than enough stamina for that to be the reason. No, it’s something else.

“You better not be going easy on me just because we’re dating, Alexander,” Magnus says eventually, pushing a few loose strands of hair out of his eyes. “You can hit me; I won't break. Or, well, you can _try_ to hit me,” he corrects himself, grinning. “It’s no fun if you don’t even try.”

A second later, Magnus lands his first blow, hitting Alec square across the shoulder. This seems to spur Alec into action at last, and he finally starts using his full strength. Despite the stinging pain in his arm it causes, Magnus smiles when Alec hits him back, saying, “That’s more like it, darling.”

After a few more minutes, Alec succeeds in laying him out flat on his back, no doubt helped in part by Magnus being distracted by his boyfriend’s arms flexing as he swings his staff around. (And _there’s_ an innuendo if there ever was one.) Magnus refuses to give up without a fight though, managing to drag Alec down with him as he falls.

Magnus hits the mat with a thump, Alec landing half on top of him. “I win,” Alec says with a smile. Magnus can feel sweat soaking through his shirt as Alec shifts so his body is pressing Magnus more firmly against the floor, and for a moment he considers surrendering and letting Alec win before the more competitive side of his brain takes over.

“Are you sure about that, dear?” Magnus asks smugly as he swivels his hips, easily feeling Alec start to get hard through the thin layers of clothing between them.

“Tha-that’s cheating,” Alec protests, even while he rubs his growing erection against Magnus’s hip.

“I said I’d beat you, I just didn’t say _how_ ,” Magnus smirks, using Alec’s momentary distraction to flip them over so he’s on top. He sits up, straddling Alec’s waist, reaching for one of their abandoned staffs and pressing it against Alec’s neck. “Gotcha.” 

“Fine, you win,” Alec huffs, throwing the staff away and pulling Magnus towards him by the back of the neck. “Just _kiss_ me already.”

“Right here, my love?” Magnus asks an inch away from Alec’s lips. “Where _anyone_ could walk in and see us like—” the rest of his sentence is cut off as Alec kisses him deeply, moaning into Magnus’s mouth. “Mmmph, you really like that idea, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Alec pants, his normally hazel eyes swallowed almost entirely by dilated pupils. “How about a demonstration?”

Before he knows it, Magnus is being lifted up by his angelically strong boyfriend and deposited on a nearby bench. He’s not sure what to expect from this unusually aggressive Alec, but the idea of Alec on his knees in the harsh florescent light of the training room, hand reaching towards the waistband of his pants is so far out of the realm of possibility that it takes Magnus a moment to react.

Once he realizes what is happening though, Magnus grasps for Alec’s hand, stilling it before it can reach its intended destination. “What are you doing?” he asks, surprised.

“What does it look like?” Alec responds with a sly look on his face, rubbing Magnus’s thigh, dangerously close to where he’s already hard too.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about this first?” Magnus asks, at least _trying_ to control this situation before it gets too out of hand. “What if someone comes in?”

“No, no talking. And it’d serve them right if they did,” Alec says under his breath. Looking down at Alec, it appears he really is serious about this, so Magnus gives in (not that it was much of a fight in the first place.)

“At least let me—” Magnus snaps his fingers and the lights dim. It’s late enough that no one is really around, but at least this way they’re _somewhat_ disguised. With a swirl of his hand, he also temporarily disables the security camera and sets up a bit of a magical tripwire around the room. It won’t stop people from entering, but in the event that they do, it will delay them long enough to give Alec and himself a chance to make themselves decent. Alec may not care about getting caught right now, but Magnus still wants to make sure that once the heat of the moment is over, he hasn’t done anything he’ll seriously regret.

Once the lights are down, Magnus lets Alec reach for the waistband of his pants again, pulling them down just enough to free his erection. Alec spends just a second ogling him appreciatively before leaning down to take Magnus’s cock into his mouth. Alec wastes no time with teasing, and Magnus can feel himself getting harder by the second. Magnus unconsciously thrusts his hips, wanting to go deeper already, but manages to resist, keeping his hands to himself as well.

Alec pulls off, and Magnus assumes it’s because it’s too much too soon, but instead he growls, “Harder,” and as if Alec can read his mind, he reaches for Magnus’s hands, placing them on his head. Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair soothingly before tugging at the nape of his neck, causing Alec to moan.

“Don’t you go easy on me either.” Alec says in a low voice, maintaining unwavering eye contact, his lips occasionally brushing against Magnus’s cock. “I want you to fuck my mouth until I’m _gagging_ for it, until I can’t think of anyone or anything else. _Please_ , I just need you to take my mind off of everything.”

“Are you sure?” Magnus asks again. Alec may like him doing that sort of thing occasionally, but he hardly ever expresses himself so explicitly. In response, Alec simply rolls his eyes and fastens his lips around the head of Magnus’s cock, sucking enthusiastically.

“God, you're good at this,” Magnus says, murmuring words of encouragement as Alec continues, letting Magnus use him as roughly as he wants. 

When he feels like he’s about to come, Magnus slows his thrusts a bit, reaching down and taking hold of his cock with one hand, pulling it out of Alec’s mouth and rubbing the tip against his swollen lips, smearing spit and pre-come everywhere. “So beautiful,” Magnus breathes, his other hand carding through Alec’s sweaty hair. “And _all mine_. God, I just want to mark you up for everyone to see.”

Alec moans breathily and Magnus looks down to see him fisting his cock furiously, shorts pushed down to his knees so he’s completely on display. “You want that too, hmm? Everyone knowing you belong to me and only me? How about I come all over your pretty face, would you like that?”

“M- _Magnus_ ,” Alec moans again and then he comes, spilling all over his hand, head tilted back in ecstasy.

Seeing Alec come undone always affects Magnus on a primal level, so it only takes a couple of strokes before he’s coming too, right across Alec’s face, painting his cheekbones and chin and open mouth with streams of come. “ _Christ_ , Alec. That-that was…holy shit.”

For once, Magnus is the one out of words and he leans back against the glass wall recovering. Alec licks his lips with satisfaction as he reaches for Magnus’s abandoned shirt with a smirk, using it to clean both of them up.

“I could’ve done that,” Magnus protests weakly once Alec is done.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Alec asks, and Magnus feels his cock twitch again at the gravelly sound of Alec’s voice, throat hoarse after its rough treatment.

“Mmm, I can’t argue there,” Magnus agrees. “Although you definitely still need a shower,” he continues, wrinkling his nose. “We both do actually. My place?”

“After you,” Alec smiles, and God, Magnus thought he liked Alec’s voice before, but that’s nothing compared to how he sounds now. Magnus quickly snaps his fingers, cleaning up the rest of their mess and then conjures a portal that conveniently transports them right into his bathroom at the loft.

No sooner is the portal closed than Alec has Magnus pushed up against the glass shower door, kissing him with still-swollen lips as he divests them of the remainder of their clothing. Once they’re both naked, Magnus gets the door open and pulls Alec inside, turning the various knobs to get their shower started.

As water pounds down on them, Magnus can see all the fight and weariness drain out of Alec and he sags against the wall of the shower. “Do you want to talk about it now?” Magnus asks gently, reaching for the shampoo.

“Not really,” Alec sighs, leaning his head back so Magnus can wash his hair. “I just… by now I’ve learned to expect the worst from my parents, so I can usually tune out their BS. But when people who don’t know _shit_ about either of us seem to think it’s their place to let me know how disgusting and disgraceful our relationship is…” he trails off, hands clenched into fists at his side.

“I’m sorry, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, turning him around so he can look into Alec’s eyes.

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault. Really, I should be thanking you for showing up when you did,” Alec says with a grin.

Magnus can sense Alec trying to change the subject and he easily goes along with it, not wanting to push. “Not at all, the pleasure was _all_ mine,” Magnus purrs, rinsing the rest of the shampoo out of Alec’s hair. “I do _so_ enjoy your little exhibitionist streak. Maybe the next time you want to rebel I can come over and fuck you on the desk in your office, would you like that?”

Alec moans at the thought and Magnus chuckles, pulling him down into a kiss. Shadowhunters can be awful, there’s no denying that, and it’s only a matter of time before Alec wants to stick it to them again, a task he will eagerly help with every time.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be my filthiest fic yet? I regret nothing. As always, I love kudos and comments, and you can talk to and/or follow me at any time on [tumblr](http://deepbutdazzlingdarkness.tumblr.com/)! :D


End file.
